


They Are (Platonically) Married...

by snekylady



Series: The Realm~ Dream SMP Snippets. [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I wrote this for kicks, THIS IS SO CUTE, Tubbo and Ranboo had a garden wedding and you can't change my mind, Weddings, entirely platonic wedding, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekylady/pseuds/snekylady
Summary: i don't know what to call this, I'm horrible at naming.IT'S JUST FLUFF.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo
Series: The Realm~ Dream SMP Snippets. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190972
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	They Are (Platonically) Married...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryingherbestpacito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingherbestpacito/gifts).



The sunlight was perfect today. 

He grinned, wiggling his feet in the soft ground.

Wilbur took a deep breath, pride in his eyes as he stared at his youngest brother, Tommy patted his shoulder, a grimace/smile on his face. 

Tubbo didn’t care. 

He was getting married today, on this perfect day, with his best friend and his bees by his side. 

~

The ground was soft today. 

He smiled softly, two- toned hair shining in the perfect sunlight. 

Techno brushed the shoulders of his suit down, and Philza fixed his hair, both smiling as much as he was. 

Today, Ranboo was getting married. 

Today he was getting married, and his friends were by his side. 

~

The minute Ranboo saw him he wanted to rush down the garden path.

Tubbo’s white suit shone in the sun, and the chestnut curls atop his head parted for the two tiny white horns. He grinned, feet twitching to run, to sweep him up and twirl him around, to make that smile really shine. 

~

Tubbo’s eyes widened excitedly, watching his friend- soon to be his  _ husband-  _ walk slowly down the stone pathway. Philza was walking by his side, smiling warmly at him. He beamed, his father was watching one of his sons get married. Finally. 

~

The ceremony was beautiful. Wilbur certainly had a way with words. Announcing them as husband and husband, he gestured for Tommy to give them the rings. Ranboo slid his on with a grin. Tubbo looked at it for a second, the engraved band smiling up at him. He took Ranboo’s from Tommy and whispered a thanks to his best friend as he slid it onto the enderman boy’s finger. 

“Thank you, Tubbo.” He whispered, eyes bright with tears. Tubbo reached up and brushed them away, grinning when Ranboo tilted his head into his hand. “Misters Tubbo and Ranboo Minecraft!” Wilbur announced cheerfully to the world. Ranboo lifted him up, laughing as he carried Tubbo down the path. “We’re married! Pog!” Tubbo cheered, lifting his hands to the falling white rose petals a grinning Phil was dropping on them. Ranboo nodded, putting him down and kissing his cheek. “I’m married.” he whispered, looking at the black band on his finger. Tubbo nodded. “You married me.” He chuckled, picking a rose petal out of Ranboo’s hair. 

“I married you.” Ranboo repeated. They walked through the garden, hand in hand. 

Bees buzzed lazily along, the flowers in the field opening their buds to the newlyweds, pinks and blues and yellows inviting and bright. A stream babbled in the distance. The path they walked was paved with white stones, each equally smooth and even, and they walked without hindrance. 

“I’m glad.” RAnboo blurted, a flush coloring his pale cheek. Tubbo looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “I’m glad… I married you.” 

Tubbo’s answering smile was like the sun. “I’m glad I married you too.” he said, squeezing Ranboo’s hand. They walked out of the garden, into the party of family and friends waiting to wish them well. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this one, go read my other one!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802414/chapters/73318224


End file.
